The Tail of Jeremy working title
by Ryo Oh Ki7
Summary: Movie Script Format. Werewolf.


Scene: Dark basement, piles of empty chip packets and jolt bottle dot the floor. A glow  
  
from a computer monitor is the only light in the room. A young man sits at the computer,  
  
the modem is on. He's about fifteen. He has just finished telneting into a system.  
  
Led clock says 11:01.  
  
Mum, from upstairs Jeremy! What are you up to down there, you better not be 'hacking'  
  
I'll take that damn thing away from you if you are!  
  
Jeremy No mum, I haven't been doing anything illegal!  
  
to self Much. smile You only got what was coming. bigger smile  
  
Jeremy continues typing away at the computer, his face glowing with the light from  
  
the computer.  
  
He finnishes typing, side view, clock says 2:52. He smiles as he turns off the computer,  
  
gets up, stretches and walks over to his bed. He pushes a few empty jolt bottles onto the  
  
ground, strips to his boxers and gets in.  
  
Scene: Noise of wind outside, branch taps against one basement window. Wind blows in from   
  
another. Chip packets get blown around the room, one hits against jeremy's face. Jeremy is   
  
lying on the floor, his arms are a little scratched and he has a little bit of blood on his   
  
face. Clock says 7:21, light comes in from the windows.  
  
jeremy Aww fuck. Not again. wipes sleep out of his eyes as he stands up  
  
Jeremy puts on a pair of pants and a shirt and goes upstairs after closing the window.  
  
Scene: Jeremy sitting at a table eating breakfast with his mother. She is dressed as a   
  
business woman. He is eating a generic bowl of cereal, she's munching on a breakfast bar.  
  
Jeremy's little sister Kat(14) is sitting opposite Jeremy, eating toast.  
  
Mum Another nightmare Jer?  
  
Jeremy Yeah, same one.  
  
Kat Ya know, this book Ami gave me said that being chased by an animal in a dream is a  
  
dream message that you're running away from something in your personal life. probing  
  
flashback to dream.  
  
All from Jeremy's POV.  
  
Jeremy running through a forest at night, sound is distorted but something is chasing him.  
  
He bursts through some undergrowth, runs down a gully and turns around. Heavy breathing  
  
Moon is full. Jeremy looks behind him. He backs away. Rustle in underbrush.   
  
A wolf bursts through, it looks at him. We hear a voice, old and full of power.  
  
'It is time Jeremy, you are needed.'  
  
Dream fades, here a receeding 'it is time'.  
  
Kat You ok Jer?  
  
Jeremy Yeah, I'm fine. It was different this time though.  
  
Mum What happened?  
  
Jeremy Nah, it was too weird. I gotta get to school anyway.  
  
Jeremy jumps up out of his chair, grabs his bag on the way out of the door.  
  
Kat Wait up for me!  
  
She grabs her back as well, scene ends as door slams behind her.  
  
Scene Jeremy and Kat walking along road, he's a little ahead of her.  
  
Kat Why won't you tell me what was different about it?  
  
Jeremy 'cause it's too weird.  
  
Kat The least It could show is that your crazy, and I already know that.  
  
Jeremy chuckles a little.  
  
Jeremy Ok, well this wolf burst through the underbrush.  
  
Kat A wolf?  
  
Jeremy Yeah, a wolf. And I heard this voice.  
  
Kat what sorta voice was it? A womans or a mans?  
  
Jeremy A guys, and old guys. It said to me...  
  
Ami appears at the corner.  
  
Ami Hey Kat! C'mon, we're late and I got something to show you!  
  
Kat smiles.  
  
Kat Ok, seeya after school Jer!  
  
Kat runs off after Ami.  
  
They turn a corner. We notice that there aren't any more people or cars on the road, or  
  
in sight for that matter.  
  
Voice whispers 'It is time.' Jeremy freezes, fear shows on his face.   
  
A black car pulls out of the driveway behind him and pulls forward.  
  
Again... 'It is time.' Car pulls level, sound of door opening. A big guy   
  
gets out and puts a cloth over Jeremy's face. He goes Unco. (Chloroform).  
  
Big guy is wearing black suit, black tie, white shirt and black sunglasses.  
  
Screen blacks out.  
  
Hear voices.  
  
QueBall Sweet Gaia, I love cubnappings! Thanks for inviting me guys.  
  
Jose (Hispanic accent) We know ya do Q. Eh! Don't sit there! Ah shit, now I'm gonna  
  
hafta get it cleaned!   
  
QueBall What? You callin me dirty eh? I cleaned last.... monday.  
  
Jose (deadpan) It rained last monday.   
  
Innana (woman) Cool it guys, I think he's coming round. I hope we didn't hurt him too   
  
much or bossman might be a bit pissed.  
  
Jeremy opens his eyes, as they focus the view switches from his to outsidePOV.  
  
Scene: Jeremy is tied to a chair. Neat apartment lounge room. Q sits on an   
  
expensive leather couch, he is a homeless black guy about thirty. His unkept beard  
  
has a few crumbs in it, his clothes (ex army) are dirty and torn. Jose stands next to   
  
the couch, he is wearing a suit (guy from previous scene). Innana sits backward on a  
  
chair opposite Jeremy. She is wearing combat fatigues, black shirt and jacket and has  
  
a headset on, microphone down.  
  
Innana Jeremy, you okay boy? I think you put a bit too much on Jose.  
  
Jose Nah, he's alright. Aren'tcha Jer?  
  
Jeremy starts struggling.  
  
QueBall Hey, calm done man. You'll hurt yerself, calm down Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy looks up startled.  
  
Jeremy What am I doing here, why did you..  
  
Innana Hey hey hey. We're not going to hurt you okay. You've been having dreams haven't you?  
  
Jeremy looks even more startled.  
  
Jeremy How do you..  
  
Jose You're one of us man. You're Garou.  
  
Jeremy I'm wha?  
  
Jose smiles.  
  
Jose Your Garou, your a werewolf.  
  
Jeremy appears even more startled and not a little bit disbelieving.  
  
Jeremy Hehe, good one. 


End file.
